


Flubber-Nuts

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, First Kiss, Making Out, Romance, Some Humor, Teen Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your best friend Gabriel asking you to leave a party with him because he’s bored and tired of watching his brothers flirt with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flubber-Nuts

It was just supposed to be a simple hangout with your best friend, Gabriel. You were going to hang in his room, eat junk food, and throw monopoly pieces at one another. Well, that was until his brothers, Lucifer and Michael decided to throw a party. The two just wanted to get your attention, and they had. Just not in the way they wanted. You ignored them completely. All you wanted to do was hangout with Gabriel.

Gabriel was your best friend, but you and him had slowly gotten closer than just friends in the last few months. He got more protective of you around his brothers, and was constantly flirting with you. Even if it was very sutle.

From the noise coming from the hallway, Gabriel's brothers must have invited the entire Senior class. You and Gabriel were Juniors, but hung out with mostly Sophomores like your friend, Charlie or Benny. Gabriel groaned when cheesy dance music began to shake the whole house. You’d given up playing Monopoly long ago; the noise was too distracting.

There was a knock on Gabe’s bedroom door, then it opened wide. In the doorway was a tipsy Lucifer with two red solo cups. “Y/N come party with me!” He held out a solo cup for you from across the room. 

“No thanks Lucifer” You replied as respectfully as possible.

“Go away Luci, we’re hanging out in here!” Gabriel got up and slammed the door in Lucifer’s face. He turned to you, “You wanna get outta here?”

You laughed and playfully pinched the bridge of your nose, “I thought we were hanging out in here.” You mocked his earlier statement.

“Yeah, but that just to get Lucifer out the door. If my parents knew I snuck out, they’d kill me!” He threw his hands high above his head and shook them.

Your mind flooded with confusion, “... But they won’t kill your brothers for throwing a party?”

“Oh they will…” Gabriel started, “Just not me!”

“Alrighty then. Lead the way, Candyman!” He laughed at the nickname you gave him in the sixth grade and helped you off the floor. Electricity ran through you when your hands met. Gabriel unlocked his window and made sure the coast was clear. When he gave the all clear he jumped out the window, you gawked at him from the window. 

His room was on the second floor, but somehow he always seemed to avoid injury when jumping from his window. Even for being a very accident prone person. Gabe opened his arms to you, on the ground, expecting you to jump too. You gulped and sat on the sill. WIth one last hopeless prayer that he catch you you slid off the sill and directly into your bestfriends arms.

“Caught cha!” Gabriel said before lowering you to the ground. You smiled at him and playfully flicked his awesome feather earring.

“So, where we goin?” You asked with a small smile, walking with him towards a nearby park. It was already dark out, only street light casting pretty shadows.

You felt Gabriel grab your hand and hold it, though that was just something the two of you did. You guys always held hands, it was comforting for both of you. This time something felt off about it though, almost romantic, but you didn’t want to get your hopes up. 

The two of you walked towards the secluded park by his house. There was a jungle gym, castle slide thing with many, many different places to hide, and a swing set. You and Gabe like the swing sets best, that way you could sit, talk, and have fun at the sametime. 

Gabriel didn’t go for the swing set this time. Instead, he let go of your hand and climbed inside the jungle gym. You followed him in and layed next to him; looking up at the starry sky. He looked over at you silently and smiled before looking back at the sky. His hand slipped back into yours.

You looked up at the stars together, having a silent conversation that meant the world to you.

You heard him turn his head on the wood chips underneath his head. He was looking at your face with a fond look in his eye. You turned to look at him. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, you and Gabriel leaned in closer and closer to one another. Your lips brushed slightly, almost not at all. Then he leaned in again. You felt him kiss your lips and your eyes fell shut. Your free hand slipped into his hair while his went to you cheek. 

As the kiss went on things got more urgent. Your kisses expanded and filled with content laughter. You kissed until your lungs screamed for air. At some point in the kisses tongue got involved. They explored the unfamiliar territory together. 

You heard people walking up, so you sat up. Only to see his mom, Naomi, walking towards you two with an almost murderous look.

Gabriel said the first thing that came to mind in that moment, “Flubber-nuts!”


End file.
